Beautiful Disaster
by Sakuracaroline
Summary: Uma missão é dada aos melhores shinobis: eliminar Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura resolve participar dessa missão, mas será ela capaz de ter sangue frio o suficiente para matá-lo estando tão perto do seu amado?


O fim estava próximo. Ela sabia disso. Sabia que era um erro estar ali, assim como apenas observar. Cada segundo era mais difícil manter o controle, manter-se invisível.

Não podia deixar ser vista, pois aquela poderia ser sua ruína.

Naruto iria dizer-lhe pra ir embora, pois ele deveria acabar com isso de uma vez, aquele não era o Sasuke _deles_. Era apenas mais um inimigo que precisava ser eliminado.

Tudo é vida ou morte nessa rodada da vida.

Sakura sabia que não deveria continuar naquela árvore tão próxima da clareira onde Sasuke se encontrava, mas sabia que aquilo era necessário. Um tipo de despedida bizarra, onde só uma pessoa lamenta a perda da outra, onde ela dava um adeus definitivo àquele a quem amou sua vida toda.

Sabia que não poderia fazer mais do que o _planejado_. Loucura e ódio corromperam o rapaz de tal maneira que ela quase não o reconhecia mais.

Observou enquanto ele lutava descontroladamente contra um de sua equipe, apenas praticando, pensava a garota, apenas ficando mais forte.

**He drowns in his dreams**/ _Ele se afoga em seus sonhos_

**An exquisite extreme I know**/ _Um extremo absurdo, eu sei_

**He's as damned as he seems**/ _Ele é tão amaldiçoado quanto parece_

**More Heaven than a heart could hold**/ _E mais paraíso do que um coração poderia aguentar_

Observava e ao mesmo tempo viajava em suas lembranças. Tudo por poder, tudo pelo maldito poder, agora aquele não era mais o _seu Sasuke-kun_. Ele era um vingador Nukenin, ou pior... Agora era um Akatsuki.

Não é como se ela não tivesse tentado mudar isso.

Tentou até demais.

Será que deveria ter tentado mais?

E se ela fosse mais forte?

E se ela tivesse se empenhado mais?

Será que faria diferença?

**And if I tried to save him**/ _E se eu tentasse salvá-lo_

**My whole world could cave in**/ _Todo o meu mundo poderia desmoronar_

**Just ain't right**/ _Apenas não está certo_

**Just ain't right**/ _Apenas não está certo_

Pequenas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, geladas como o coração de seu amado.

Tudo isso estava errado. Não era pra ser assim.

Mas afinal, o que vai acontecer de agora em diante? O que o Sasuke quer de verdade?

Muitas perguntas jorravam em sua mente como suas pequenas lágrimas espalhadas pelos seus orbes esmeraldas.

_**Oh and I don't know**__/ Oh, e eu não sei_

_**I don't know what he's after**__/ Eu não sei o que ele quer_

Antigamente, quando era apenas uma menininha pensava que Sasuke era seu mundo, que era tudo o que ela precisava! Oh ele era tão lindo!

Esse pensamento fez brotar um triste sorriso em seus lábios agora salgados pelas poucas lágrimas que ainda escorriam.

Oh, Sasuke...

**But he's so beautiful**/ _Mas ele é tão lindo_

**He's such a beautiful disaster**/ _Ele é um lindo desastre_

**And if I could hold on**/ _E se eu conseguir aguentar_

**Through the tears and the laughter**/ _Através de lágrimas e pelas risadas_

**Would it be beautiful**/ _Poderia ser lindo_

**Or just a beautiful disaster**/ _Ou apenas um belo desastre_

Observou enquanto ele andava através da floresta na direção oposta onde a garota se encontrava.

Num impulso, Sakura apenas continuou oculta movendo-se lentamente, em direção ao rapaz dos orbes ônix.

Oh, isso sim seria um grande desastre...

Mas apesar de tudo, uma calma surreal preenchia seu coração que antes apenas encontrava-se vazio.

Esse era o efeito do jovem Uchiha sobre si.

**He's magic and myth**/ _Ele é magia e mito_

**As strong as what I believe**/ _Tão forte quanto eu acredito_

**A tragedy with**/ _Uma tragédia com_

**More damage than a soul should see**/ _Mais danos que uma alma deveria presenciar_

Lá longe podia ver o reflexo de alguém que quase pode ser considerado uma vez feliz na vida. De certo modo entendia a revolta dele. Tudo o que ele passou não foi justo, nada daquilo foi certo, mas mesmo assim... Ele podia ser diferente apesar de tudo...

**But do I try to change him**/ _Mas eu devo tentar mudá-lo?_

**So hard not to blame him**/ _Tão difícil não o culpar_

**Hold on me tight**/ _Me abrace forte_

**Hold on me tight**/ _Me abrace forte_

Como ela queria poder voltar muito no tempo, estar lá para abraça-lo todas as vezes que ele precisou de um abraço, apoia-lo quando fosse necessário... Até _ser_ menos _irritante_ para não incomodá-lo.

Mas ela tentou tudo isso, só que deveria ter sido tarde demais, pois foi inútil. Mas porque ele teve que rejeitar tudo?

Naruto é o oposto de Sasuke e de certo modo ambos são praticamente iguais, mas Naruto, porém, conseguiu se salvar! Porque Sasuke não? O que ele precisava? O que ele queria?

O que ele quer afinal?

**Oh cause I don't know**/ _Oh, e eu não sei_

**I don't know what he's after**/ _Eu não sei o que ele quer_

**But he's so beautiful**/ _Mas ele é tão lindo_

Lentamente aproximou-se mais. Não se encontrava muito longe, mas não perto o suficiente para tocá-lo. De qualquer forma ele não saberia que ela esteve ali.

Cada momento que esteve tão perto e tão longe dele trazia recordações. Sua vida passava ao seu redor, na velocidade de cada respiração, com a intensidade de cada batida de seu frágil coração.

Tudo isso era complicado.

Ele era muito bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo _problemático _demais.

**He's such a beautiful disaster**/ _Ele é um lindo desastre_

**And if I could hold on**/ _E se eu conseguir aguentar_

**Through the tears and the laughter**/ _Através das lágrimas e pelas risadas_

**Would it be beautiful**/ _Poderia ser lindo_

**Or just a beautiful disaster**/ _Ou apenas um belo desastre_

Durante uma batida de coração seu olhar se encontrou em direção ao de Sasuke, mas ele não notou sua existência. Certas coisas não mudam mesmo não é.

Naquele momento lembrou-se de Hinata, sempre escondida, nas sombras, observando Naruto. Horas antes de sair da vila reparou que a Hyuuga encontrava-se numa posição não muito diferente da sua em uma árvore, olhando Uzumaki antes de partir.

Ela via em Naruto o amor, assim como durante muito tempo Sakura o enxergou em Sasuke. Mas este por sua vez, não via o mesmo.

No último sussurro da Hyuuga lembrou-se de algumas coisas que poderiam fazer sentido agora:

**I'm longing for love and the logical**/ _Eu estou procurando por amor e lógica_

Nesse aspecto, Naruto e Sasuke de certo modo eram iguais, cada um de sua maneira.

**But he's only happy hysterical**/ _Mas ele é apenas uma alegria histérica_

Oh, esse com certeza é o Naruto, Sasuke seria mais um tipo de seriedade abundante, recheados de meios sorrisos... Bem, pelo menos ele _era_ assim.

**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle**/ _Eu estou esperando por algum tipo de milagre_

**Waiting so long**/ _Esperando tanto_

**Waiting so long**/ _Esperando Tanto..._

O maior milagre que esperava era que Sasuke voltasse a ser o seu Sasuke-kun. Mas já fazia algum tempo que deixara de acreditar em milagres, só não pode dizer isso a Hinata.

Após um momento de silêncio absoluto, observou o Uchiha deitar na grama daquele campo aberto tão perto dessa pequena floresta onde se encontrava. Seis passos distanciavam os dois.

Sakura apenas parou de respirar ao vê-lo desembainhar sua Kusanagi.

Mas para sua surpresa, ele a plantou dois metros a frente e voltou a deitar-se onde encontrava-se antes, agora sereno, olhando as estrelas daquela noite tão bonita.

A garota segurava-se para não correr até ele e tocar seu rosto macio e abraça-lo eternamente. Mas isso seria um erro.

Porém mais uma vez lembranças corriam sua mente.

He's soft to the touch/ _Ele é macio ao toque_

**But frayed at the ends he breaks**/ _Mas se fragilizado, ele se quebra_

**He's never enough**/ _Ele nunca é suficiente_

**And still he's more than I can take**/ _E mesmo assim ele é mais do que eu posso aguentar_

Porque tudo teria que terminar desse jeito? Porque seu amor não foi o suficiente? O que Sasuke Uchiha precisa afinal?

**Oh cause I don't know**/ _Oh, e eu não sei_

**I don't know what he's after**/ _Eu não sei o que ele quer_

**But he's so beautiful**/ _Mas ele é tão lindo_

Descendo da árvore onde estava, olhou mais uma vez aquele par de orbes ônix, vendo eles se fecharem lentamente.

Porque ela não conseguia seguir em frente? Porque ele tinha que significar tanto pra ela?

**He's such a beautiful disaster**/ _Ele é um lindo desastre_

**And if I could hold on**/ _E se eu conseguir aguentar_

**Through the tears and the laughter**/ _Através das lágrimas e pelas risadas_

**Would it be beautiful**/ _Poderia ser lindo_

**Or just a beautiful disaster**/ _Ou apenas um belo desastre_

Ele era uma parte marcante de sua própria existência, isso nunca iria mudar. Deu um passo a frente, mas logo se arrependeu, e mirando uma última vez ao rapaz suspirou uma última vez.

**He's beautiful**/ _Ele é lindo_

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu em seu rosto e com um sussurro muito mais baixo que sua respiração, disse:

"Adeus e obrigada Sasuke-kun."

Virou em direção à floresta preparando-se para ir embora de vez.

Porém uma mão em seu pulso a impediu de dar um passo, e uma rouca voz, que conhecia muito bem, atrás de si disse apenas uma palavra que a congelou por completo.

"Sakura".

**Just a beautiful disaster...**/ _Simplesmente um belo desastre..._


End file.
